A customer may desire timely delivery of a customized Interlaken networking solution that achieves high performance communication. Furthermore, the customer may wish to minimize and/or optimize a latency of chip-to-chip interconnects at the network, data link, and/or physical layers of the open systems interconnection (OSI) abstraction model. For example, the customer may be a high speed internet provider, have a website concerned with webpage loading times and/or video streaming quality, and/or have another application that requires low latency and/or real time response. A vendor may provide the customized Interlaken networking solution to the customer as a design of an Interlaken sub-circuit of an IC that is customized for a technology and/or design requirements desired by the customer. However, the vendor may require significant time and technical expertise to develop the design of the Interlaken sub-circuit.
In one example, the customized Interlaken networking solution may be targeted to a data center involved in high frequency trading, an area where low latency Interlaken communication between ICs in the data center is critically important. The customer may upgrade to ICs in the data center that use a faster switching technology (for example: a smaller technology node size). The customer may therefore desire a design of a new Interlaken sub-circuit that is latency optimized for the faster switching technology. Alternatively, the customer may redesign the ICs in the data center using the same technology, but may require a design of an Interlaken sub-circuit that can achieve and/or accommodate a new target input and/or output bandwidth, frequency and/or bus width (such as a new bus width input to the Interlaken sub-circuit by the IC). In both cases, the vendor may require a significant amount of time and technical expertise in order to generate a customized design of the new Interlaken sub-circuit that can meet timing requirements while maintaining, optimizing and/or minimizing latency, size and/or power consumption of the Interlaken sub-circuit. As a result, the customer may not have the time or financial resources to invest in the customized Interlaken solution.